SuSwiss Songfics
by The Yaoi Ninja
Summary: Based off of a songfic/oneshot challenge I found
1. Author's Note

**Hello! This is my first SuSwiss fanfiction-type thing. This came from a challenge thing, which was to put your iPod/music device on shuffle and write little oneshots based on what came up.**

**Here's what I got.**

**One - Metallica**

**17 Crimes - AFI**

**BYOB - System of a Down**

**Straight to Video - Mindless Self Indulgence**

**World is Mine - Hatsune Miku**

**In The End - Black Veil Brides**

**Coming Undone - KoRn**

**Before I Forget - Slipknot**

**I'm Not Okay - My Chemical Romance**

**Mr. Brightside - The Killers**

**So, they won't be in order because I have ideas for some, while there's others I need to think of stuff for.**

**But, I hope you'll like what I come up with~!**


	2. One - Metallica

All of my senses were completely useless. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't move, see... There was only darkness and silence.

"Am I dead?" I asked myself, trying to look around. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my side. A pain that was like a dagger being jabbed into the side of my waist, causing me to cry in pain.

Another sharp feeling stabbed me in the chest, and I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from shrieking again.

I felt nothing but pain.

I laid there, tears streaming down the side of my face. I knew I was going to die.

After what felt like an eternity of staying there, I started to see a light. It wasn't too bright, but it definitely was not dull. The light soon started to increase in size. I then realized that I was moving closer to it.

* * *

_"No..." I cursed, "I need something..."_

_I hid behind the wall, searching my bag for another weapon. I dropped the gun and threw miscellaneous items from the bag that were just useless at this point. My heart rate increased more and more as I heard the sound of more and more people shooting._

_I took a break to see if there was anybody coming my way. Luckily, there was nobody. Nobody in the area, except for me, as far as I knew._

_After throwing out all the contents in my bag, I looked around at the things to see that my search did nothing. There were no knives, no bombs of any kind, absolutely no weapons besides guns with no more bullets._

_"Dammit..." I immediately began to regret only using guns. Now, I was completely defenseless and there wasn't even anybody there to help._

_Quickly, I began running to another place to hide, leaving the bag and items at my previous hiding spot. Hopefully my next stop would have another person on my side._

_Before I made it to the next building, there was a loud bang coming from behind the one beside me, followed by the whole thing falling apart. I tried to run away, but it was too late. The fragments from the architecture came down, falling on top of me. I fell down on my chest as the pieces of concrete continued to cover me._

_I tried moving. I couldn't. I couldn't see or move. All I felt was pain._

* * *

There was the faint sound of somebody repeating, "Vash?" over and over again.

Soon, the light disappeared. I was left in darkness again.

_"Vash-"_ the voice repeated. It sounded like a man my age. Very familiar, too... I couldn't remember anything, though. I felt like I never did anything before that very moment.

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, and all I saw was a figure standing beside me. I was laying down, wearing clothes that didn't look or feel like mine.

"Vash, can you hear me?" the man asked, a little louder this time. He was tall and wore a blue shirt, but that was all I could make out.

_"Why does he keep saying 'Vash'?" _I thought, lifting my head to get a better look at this guy. I groaned in pain, immediately resting my head back against the pillow. I started to feel the pain I had felt before.

I let out another shriek, clenching my fists tightly and closing my eyes. The pain was like three knives stabbing my shoulder, chest, and leg. Although I was sure that what was happening was real, there were no wounds at those areas that would caused by any sharp objects.

When my cries died down, I felt the man's lips press against my forehead. He pulled away and mumbled "Shh, calm down," then kissed my forehead again. "Its all over. You're with me."

I opened my eyes again. My vision was less blurry than before. The man looked even more familiar. But, I just couldn't tell who it was...

"Who are you?" I asked finally.

The man frowned, as if disappointed. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "No..."

He sighed, then kneeled down beside me, taking my hand. "Vash... I wouldn't expect you to remember. Not after _that _accident."

"Wait," I looked around the room. Nobody else was there. "Am I Vash?" I asked.

"Ja," he nodded. "You're Vash."

The more I conversed with him, the more I started to remember. I remembered my name. I remembered my best friend, my sister... The only person who remained unknown to me was the blonde kneeling next to my bed.

"I'm Vash..." I blinked, still trying to process the information that had just come back to me.

"Do you still not know who I am?" he asked again, looking me in the eye.

I looked back into his blue eyes, not speaking. He seemed so familiar, but who was he? I searched my mind, trying to look for a memory with a man identical to him.

After awhile, I had it.

* * *

_He lifted his arm around my shoulders and sighed. "Its beautiful..." I said, leaning my head against his chest._

_"Hm..." he nodded in agreement, resting the side of his head against mine._

_We both stared out at the surface of the lake. The surface of the water reflected from the sunset. It was beautiful, almost like magic. Only for the two of us._

_"I love you, Vash." He said, looking down at me._

_I looked back up at him, almost smiling. "I love you too,-"_

* * *

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Berwald..." I mumbled.

He smiled faintly and nodded. "Ja, it's me."

My heart felt like it had skipped a beat or two. Why was he here? We _both _know what happened to me. One of the things I did not want to happen was to have Berwald watch me die.

"Berwald..." Tears began to well up in my eyes. "I don't want you to see me like this. Please, go."

He shook his head. "No. I'm staying with you until you die. And even then, I won't ever let us be separated. We'll always be together. Do you understand?"

"Do you hear me?" I snapped, starting to get angry. "You don't need to see me die. I don't want you to see me die."

"I'm going to spend time with you during your last moments, and that isn't going to change."

"Leave!" The tears began to stream down my face. "I don't want you to _watch _me die!"

"Listen to me!" Berwald demanded, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I can't imagine life without you. I'm going to stay with you before you leave me." He pointed to the monitor next to the bed. "When that machine stops beeping, I'll still be here."

I bit my lip. My eyes began to burn from the tears. Berwald leaned in and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back tightly and started sobbing, hiding my face in his chest.

He rubbed my back. I could tell he was crying as well, just by the way he was shaking. "Shh..." he said, his voice a little shaky. "I-I'll stay with y-you, no matter what h-happens."

I sniffed and nodded, still unable to speak. The thought of Berwald wanting to stay with me when I die, even though it would definitely be heartbreaking for him to see, made me love him more. If, of course, that was possible.

After I started to calm down, I was noticing that it was more difficult for me to breathe. I took a deep breath, but was only able to get a smaller amount of oxygen in.

"You feeling better?" Berwald asked. I nodded in response. "Good," he said. "I don't want you to be feeling like that."

I nodded again. Even though it would leave all of my friends and family devastated, I wanted to die. This pain was unbearable, and the war left me traumatized. I wanted it all to end.

"I know you'll be upset, but-"

"Of course I will." he interrupted. "But you'll be happy. All I want is for you to be happy."

I kept looking at him, speechless.

"And when my time comes, we'll be together."

When he finished his sentence, the pace of the beeping coming from the machine began to decrease.

I stared at the screen in shock. Why was it happening already?

The pace began to get slower again...

My vision began to blur...

"I feel weak..." I muttered.

Berwald nodded. He leaned close to me and pressed his lips against mine. I moaned in pain before kissing him back. I started to feel fresh tears forming in my eyes. I could also feel the faint tapping of Berwald's tears falling onto the bed sheet covering my legs.

He pulled back just as my vision began to blur more. "Vash, I love you more than anything."

I nodded, trying to tell him I loved him back, but couldn't speak.

My sight went even more blurry before all I was seeing was darkness.

Coming from the machine, what started out as a small _"beep, beep, beep,"_

Turned into one long _"beeeeep-"_

**A/N- That was longer than I expected. And sadder, too...**

**Oh well-! Hope you enjoyed-! Next song is "17 Crimes", by AFI~**


End file.
